Completa felicidad
by Pau Kuchiki
Summary: Bueno, es mi primer fic, una historia alternativa de lo que pasaría entre una Karin y Toushiro...entren y lean Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei Por favor comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Completa Felicidad**

**Me descubrieron!**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que empezó todo, desde que me enteré de que Ichi-nii era un shinigami, que el viejo también lo era, que esa persona que me salvó aquel día en el campo de fútbol era un capitán; tantas cosas de las que me había enterado…

Por supuesto, esa guerra con Aizen había terminado y los shinigamis habían salido victoriosos, ah!, ahora que lo recuerdo en ese tiempo conocí a Shinji-san y a sus amigos que son geniales; y, como era de esperarse, después de aquella guerra Ichi-nii se había ganado su puesto como capitán del quinto escuadrón y como jefe de operaciones en el mundo real, Rukia-chan era su teniente y, claro, como se presentía desde el inicio, su pareja, con lo que ella y su hermano se habían unido a la familia pero Byakuya-san todavía era arrogante y permanecía alejado.

¿Y yo?, Bueno, en mi caso, en ese momento con doce años y después de haber peleado con el viejo pero obteniendo su autorización, conseguí hacerme shinigami como Ichi-nii. Eso me hizo cambiar como persona y me abrió las puertas a un espectacular mundo; la única que faltaba era Yuzu, pero ella había dicho que tenía suficiente con tres shinigamis en casa y que ella no quería una vida tan agitada.

Tantas cosas habían pasado y yo me sentía cada día más feliz, ciertamente me había vuelto más femenina, con el único con el que no era delicada era con el viejo (es que se pone tan pesado ¬¬); sin embargo, sentía que a mi felicidad le faltaba algo, bueno, más bien alguien y estaba segura de que nada pasaría entre él y yo, hasta que ese día llegó…

Si bien era cierto, en todo el Sereitei se sabía que había una buena relación entre el Capitán Hitsugaya y la tercera al mando del quinto escuadrón, es decir, yo, todo gracias a aquel día en el que él me salvó y yo sin querer, sin saber, lo había empezado a tratar de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado y me lo permitió. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, yo comenzaba a sentir algo más, pero me lo tenía bien guardado porque no quería dañar tan bonita relación sabiendo que él me rechazaría.

Esa mañana Ichi-nii se dio cuenta, diablos! ¿De entre todas las personas tenía que ser él?...

- Karin, deberías hablar con Toushiro, si te sigues guardando eso te harás daño.

- Ichi-nii tonto, ¿cómo crees que le puedo decir algo asi? Además, recuerda nuestros rangos y no, no quiero arruinar la amistad que hemos construido durante estos años.

- Simplemente te digo lo que pasaría, no soy nadie para obligarte a actuar de determinada manera en tu vida privada, sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero, eres mi hermana y es mi deber protegerte.

- Ichi-nii… - esas palabras me habían dejado en shock, Rukia-chan si que lo había hecho cambiar!. Me entró ataque de risa – jajajajajajajajajajaj

- Karin, estoy hablando enserio.

- Lo sé Ichi-nii, gracias, aunque… ¿cómo reaccionarías si Toushiro y yo estuviéramos juntos?

- Mmmm, como te dije, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida privada, igual él es un buen chico, aunque, claro, como te hiciera sufrir un poco, no me importa si tanto él como yo somos capitanes, se las ve conmigo.

- (o.O) Oooooo, uy Ichi-nii cómo has cambiado!

- Ya, no molestes.

- Bueno, gracias Ichi-nii – y salí a iniciar mis tareas en el escuadrón.

Había terminado el entrenamiento de la mañana y me dirigía al despacho de Rukia-chan para entregar mi primer informe del día cuando Hinamori-san (que ahora era la tercera al mando del décimo escuadrón) me informó que me necesitaban en la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya…

- Karin-san.

- Hinamori-san, te he dicho que por favor me llames "Karin-chan", el "-san" me hace sentir incómoda.

- Ay perdón! Karin-chan jejeje. He venido a decirte que el capitán Hitsugaya te necesita en su oficina.

- Oh, bueno, enseguida voy, gracias Hinamori-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia. A **Hikari236 **gracias por tu review , espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

Ah y algo que es obvio y se me olvido aclararlo al inicio de la historia: Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo xD

No siendo más ahí va el capítulo 2…..

**¿Qué fue eso?**

En el décimo escuadrón….

Sabía muy bien que debía conservar las formalidades hasta que él me dijera que podíamos molestar…

- Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿me mandó a llamar?

- Kurosaki. Si, siga y por favor cierre la puerta.

- Si señor! Capitán, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar? – dije cerrando la puerta.

- Karin, - esa era la indicación de que podíamos hablar con confianza – hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero al mismo tiempo tengo temor de hacerlo.

- No hay porqué temer Toushiro, el temor es lo que más hace daño ya que hace que después nos arrepintamos de muchas cosas.

- Si, eso lo sé, pero, ¿si esa pregunta llega a causar un mal?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya me estás confundiendo. Sabes que mara mi es mejor arriesgarse aún si lo que viene no es bueno.

- Eso también lo sé, es típico de ti.

- Toushiro, ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?

- Oh vamos Karin, no es fácil, ¿o es que tu no tienes nada oculto?

En ese momento pensé en mi conversación con Ichi-nii, en que él me había descubierto y, sin querer me puse roja. Toushiro había dado en un punto crítico.

- ¿Por qué te pones roja? ¿Acaso estoy en lo cierto?

- No-n-no es nada que te interese niño de primaria.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho? Si te fijas, eso ya no funciona en mí – y es que después de los sucesos con Aizen, Toushiro había crecido, era de la misma altura que Rangiku-san.

- Bah, no me importa. En fin, si no me vas a decir nada me voy. Tengo unos reportes que entregar.

- ¿Desde cuando Ichigo te exige que entregues tus reportes a tiempo?

- Nunca lo ha hecho, la dinámica del quinto escuadrón consiste en la autonomía y responsabilidad de sus miembros, nunca hemos tenido contratiempos. Ahora, si me disculpas…

- No, Karin, espera – dijo preocupado – Esto es complicado para mí. Ya sé – _Oh una grandiosa idea hizo su aparición, _pensaba yo – Te invito a comer esta noche; Hinamori me ha dicho que ha encontrado un buen restaurante, ahí te haré la pregunta, ¿te parece?

- Eso es estar muy de buenas, tienes mucha suerte Toushiro. Hoy podré decir que si dado que no tengo entrenamiento nocturno.

- ¿Nocturno?

- Si. Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan piensan que esos entrenamientos nos ayudan a mejorar nuestros reflejos y a anticipar más rápido las acciones del enemigo.

- Oh, interesante, Ichigo si que se ha puesto juicioso. Dejando eso de lado, ¿irás?

- Ya te dije que si Toushiro

- Oh bueno….Entonces te recojo a las 8:00 pm en tu escuadrón. Aprovecharé para charlar unas cosas con Ichigo. Puede retirarse Kurosaki.

- Si capitán.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una invitación? ¿Toushiro dudando? Pero si el nunca hace esas cosas…

Y así, confundida como estaba, intenté concentrarme en mis tareas del resto del día.

Bueno espero les halla gustado Reviews onegai jejeje. Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Ya nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno, primero muchísimas gracias por los Reviews y segundo, perdón la demora subiendo los capítulos. Sin más, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo ojalá les guste

**Mis Nervios**

- Listo, estás perfecta Karin, te ves muy linda.

- ¿Segura Rukia-chan? ¿Por qué tengo que estar así?

- Oh, ¿no te sientes cómoda con eso? – decía Rukia-chan en tono preocupado – si quieres podemos cambiarlo.

- No, no me refería a eso, la ropa es genial. Me refería a como me siento, yo…..no debería sentirme así.

-Ah no te preocupes Karin, es muy normal sentirse así cuando alguien nos gusta; con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es un sentimiento muy bonito.

- Pero….Rukia-chan, tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Bueno eso también es normal pero no temas, solo piensa en pasarlo bien!

- Rukia-chan, ¿tu sentiste eso con Ichi-nii?

- Si, y todavía lo siento.

- ¿ Aunque se vayan a casar en diciembre?

- Si, como te dije, es un sentimiento muy lindo, ¿cierto Ichigo? – Ichi-nii había acabado de entrar

- Si, muy cierto – respondió el felizmente y besó a Rukia-chan – Karin, Toushiro te está esperando

- ¿De qué hablaban?

- Oh, nada importante, solo los preparativos para la reunión de capitanes mañana. Por cierto, te he traído un regalo – y sacó una preciosa hebilla de piedrecillas moradas – parece que te va bien con el kimono.

- Ichi-nii… - se me habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas, que idiota! – gracias!

- Tonta, no llores

Rukia-chan me puso delicadamente la hebilla en el cabello y me dijo:

- Ahora ve, no lo hagas esperar mucho

- Diviértete Karin – agregó Ichi-nii

- Gracias a los dos, bueno, nos vemos – y me retiré de la habitación

- ¿Estará bien?

- Claro, ella sabe lo que quiere

Fue lo último que escuché antes de dirigirme a la oficina de Ichi-nii, allí estaba Toushiro esperándome.

Llegué y su reacción fue quedarse mirándome como si viera algo impactante, yo que se, aunque claro, mi reacción fue la misma al mirarlo. Vestía un traje de paño; la chaqueta y el pantalón eran negros, mientras que el chaleco, la camisa y la corbata eran blancos. Se veía muy bien y sus ojos turquesa resaltaban con ese traje, dándoles un toque muy mágico.

Él fue el primero en recuperar el habla:

- Te ves magnífica, ¿vamos?

Yo, roja como un tomate contesté:

- Vaya, que bien te ves; si, vamos

Y nos encaminamos al restaurante bajo el manto de una bella noche.

Bueno, espero les halla gustado este capítulo. No olviden Reviews xD

De antemano les pido disculpas para el cuarto capítulo, la inspiración ha estado haciendo de las suyas y quiero pensar bien como plantear la situación de la cena xP

Ya nee


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, en primer lugar ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por la gran demora en publicar. La demora se debe a que mi carrera me absorbió por completo. Sin embargo he estado pendiente de sus reviews y los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. La demora en la publicación de capítulos seguirá pasando por cuestiones de tiempo y como ven, el título de la historia exige un nivel de relatos que no se puede quedar en un solo punto por lo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo y espero contar con su apoyo.

No siendo más, aquí va el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado ^^

**La Primera Pregunta**

El restaurante que había escogido Hinamori-san era simplemente hermoso. El interior estaba iluminado de tal forma que te hacía recordar las noches de verano cuando las luciérnagas brillan con todo su esplendor; Toushiro había reservado una mesa junto a la ventana con lo que el ambiente del restaurante combinaba a la perfección con esa maravillosa noche en la Sociedad de Almas.

¿La comida? Lo que menos recuerdo, pero el postre era muy dulce, tal y como es su gusto. Una vez terminamos de comer (comida acompañada por nuestras habituales peleas que, a pesar del tiempo, seguían teniendo ese tinte de peleas de niños), Toushiro se tornó serio y tímido, un lado que el no suele mostrar…

-¿Qué ocurre Toushiro? Ese comportamiento no es habitual en ti.

- Karin –empezó él- ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que nos conocimos?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No es fácil olvidar que un niño te haya salvado la vida.

- Vaya! Qué forma de contarlo –repuso Toushiro- Sin embargo, desde ese momento nada ha sido igual Karin, tu aparición ha cambiado mi vida.

Me quedé sin palabras… ¿Acaso nuestros pensamientos iban en la misma dirección? Pero no quise ilusionarme en vano.

-No lo entiendo Toushiro, ¿a qué te refieres?

- No me hagas esto más difícil Karin, sabes que no soy el más experto expresando mis sentimientos.

- Por eso mismo lo pregunto…

En el momento en que dije eso su mirada fue la más hermosa y penetrante, sus brillantes ojos turquesa expresaron lo que mi corazón deseada y aun así, sintiéndose mi corazón como se sentía, él lo dijo:

-Karin, el haberte conocido es lo más significativo que ha pasado en mi vida. Tu personalidad única, tu forma de tratarme, en conjunto todo tu ser hace que en mi haya nacido un sentimiento que no logré comprender sino hasta hace poco… Me gustas, Karin Kurosaki, te has convertido en lo más importante para mí. Yo estoy dispuesto y tengo el deseo de entregarte mi corazón y mi vida. Soy consciente de que después de lo que he dicho la pregunta pueda sonar tonta pero lo preguntaré. Karin, ¿deseas ser mi novia?

¡El sentimiento era el mismo! Mi felicidad había iniciado con sus palabras. Responder a lo que mi dijo fue complicado pues el había dicho casi todo.

-¿Sabes Toushiro? En este momento soy muy feliz gracias a ti, quisiera poder expresarte todo lo que siento pero tu me has ganado, lo has dicho todo. He soñado con este momento pero había escondido mis pensamientos por temor a que no te sintieras de la misma forma. Pero soy feliz al saber lo que sientes, y la pregunta no es tonta por lo que te diré: Si, deseo ser tu novia.

En ese momento mis ojos soltaban lágrimas de alegría (una reacción que no he dejado de tener por más que haya pasado el tiempo). La mirada de Toushiro seguía siendo hermosa (y no ha cambiado).

-Me hace infinitamente feliz escucharte. ¿Tenías temor? Niña tonta

Y me besó de la forma más dulce y amorosa que puede haber en este mundo. Ahí supimos que era una relación eterna.

Salimos del restaurante haciendo realidad el inicio de nuestros sueños.

-¿Sabes Karin? Creo que mañana debo hablar con Kurosaki.

- Lo sé, Ichi-nii … sabes que tiende a proteger…

- Eso es cierto – su sonrisa no se borraba – Ya veremos que será mañana


End file.
